I am NOT Blob
by Andy and Kevin French
Summary: Blob Reflects...Can you Relate?


"I am NOT Blob!"  
  
By Alice Storm  
  
Disc: I don't own X-men. If I did, Freddy would be happily married to the She-Hulk and have 2 kids and a house with a white picket fence.  
  
AN: I don't se why people don't like Freddy. He is so cool! I bet if SCOTT or DUNCAN had made Jean a romantic dinner in a abandoned warehouse, she would of thought they were ROMANTIC! But, oh, when the FAT guy does something, he's a pathetic stalker! Well, let me tell you-If I was given a choice between Freddy and Scott, I would choose Freddy indefinitely.( I don't hate Scott, mind you. I like him allot. I just happen to wuv Freddy is all!D)  
  
* * *  
  
People don't like me.  
  
Well, that isn't entirely true. I mean, I have Todd, and Lance and.well, Pietro isn't really a friend but he's there. Their my buddies. We hang out. I mean, why not? We all live together. It's a logical companionship.  
  
But, they don't really like me.  
  
Me, I mean. They stand my presence, but they have no Idea who Fred Dukes really, truly is. I don't think we hold any conversations. Granted, I'm not the most intellectual guy in the world, but I mean, I have a brain, and opinions. Just nobody asks, is all.  
  
I entered the kitchen last week, for a snack, and Pietro had just hung up the phone. He had been talking to his flavor of the week, I could tell by his expression. Pietro doesn't have a soft spot for chicks, but he certainly digs them. I think he would have been happier as a girl-he likes to be pretty, and he likes people to think he's pretty. That's just me thinking, though.  
  
So, I enter the kitchen, and I open the fridge. There is left over Chinese, a bowl of porridge, left over chicken, pancit.stuffing! When did we get stuffing?  
  
"Hey, Pietro, when did we have stuffing?"  
  
Pietro glances at me, like I'm not worthy to speak to him. that isn't un- common, but I don't think its personal. he kind of looks at everyone like that.  
  
"Two nights ago, Blob."  
  
I clench my fists. He just calls me that to get my goat. We had stuffing?  
  
"huh." I reply, as I take aforementioned food out of fridge and place it on the table. Pietro looks at me with disgust. I feel a prickly, warm sensation on my neck, and wait for him to leave the kitchen.  
  
He grabs an apple and sits down. I see his eyes. They taunt me. It feels like there is a hole in my chest.  
  
I look at the food. It makes me sick looking at it.  
  
But, then again, I know it will comfort me. So I eat. And I ignore Pietro. I need to eat. My body begs me too. If I don't eat, and believe me-I have tried-I get wretchedly sick.  
  
And that's the worst part of this bad mutation.  
  
Do you know what I would give to be thin? Id gladly have a power like Rogues, or Cyclops, or even Nightcrawlers -- if only I was .you know.  
  
Of course, I don't spend my nights thinking about it anymore-like I used to. I don't spend all my time alone so I don't have to be embarrassed by myself in public. I don't destroy as much, just so that the anger gets a little lighter.  
  
But I watch. Pietro continues to eat his apple. I get the message.  
  
"I have a date on Friday." he casually mentions. I cringe inwardly.  
  
"What makes you think I care?" I snap. Pietro's face curled into his sinister little expression, and he leaned over the table like he was telling me a secret. " Wanted to make sure you 'd be out of the house in case I decide to bring my date home. You get it?"  
  
I nod, and chomp down on the Pancit. Pietro leaves, at super speed. I'm glad he's gone. He can really piss a guy off.  
  
I look down, and see that Iv finished my meal.  
  
I must have been eating while I talked to Pietro. I don't even really notice it anymore. The food just seems to be on my plate on moment and gone the next. Its kind of weird.  
  
Todd hops in.  
  
"Yo, Freddy, what you eating?"  
  
"Stuff. Hey, why did we have Stuffing?" I ask. I just cant get it out of my mind. I usually notice things like that.  
  
"Just the other night, Freddy. With the chicken?"  
  
"Oh." but I didn't actually remember.  
  
I watch as Todd sets his sights on a house fly, he begins to hop madly around the kitchen trying to catch it.  
  
When I had first moved in here, Todd's 'odd' eating kinda freaked me out but now.well I got use to it. It's not like Todd could help it, it was-like my weight-apart of his mutation. He was a living toad, and toad's ate flies.  
  
Why stress about it?  
  
Sometimes I wish people would just understand that the mutation doesn't make the mutant, that behind the gift or the curse was a person.  
  
If I ever said that out loud, my friends-if you could call the other BoM members that-would gawk at it, they'd all we so shocked Freddy Dukes had something wise to say.  
  
I'm not smart to them, I'm not even a person to them. I'm just a giant ball of blubber that has the brain the size of a peanut.  
  
It makes me angry sometimes, and not hot angry like when I'm teased or badgered. just Angry. Sad Angry.  
  
I had, and still do have, a lot of Anger, some of it I don't even remember getting.I mean where does it come from? It couldn't be apart of my mutation, I always understood that feelings and emotions are beyond that.  
  
I thought that maybe I have pent up Anger.or something.from my past, but as I thought on that and compared my past to the others, well, I realized, I didn't have it that bad.  
  
Maybe I should stop comparing myself to other people.  
  
To the thin and the beautiful Pietro,  
  
The grungy bad boy Lance,  
  
The dank, disturbed Wanda,  
  
and the just pitiful Todd.  
  
Maybe I should judge my life by a different set of standards.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Fin.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Alice here. I started this fic a long time ago.I really, really feel for Freddy. Maybe its because I have weight issues. I don't know. I just hate the fact that everyone paints Freddy as a dumb, lifeless, non-person.  
  
He's as much a person as any of the other Evo- Characters, even though he's not the most superficially attractive.  
  
Thanks to Stevie, She helped me with the end. Thanks baby shishta D! 


End file.
